


In The Rain

by GKingOfFez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, Episode Tag, Origins Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKingOfFez/pseuds/GKingOfFez
Summary: Marinette’s first instinct when the boy holds his umbrella out to her should have been to reject him.Episode Tag for Origins Part 2.





	In The Rain

Marinette’s first instinct when the boy holds his umbrella out to her should have been to reject him- he was _Chloe’s_ friend after all, another rich blonde _brat_ ready to make her life miserable one wad of chewing gum at a time. She has purposefully and dramatically ignored him all school day, shouting at him in the clearest way without words to _leave her alone_ , because she has enough new problems to deal with without _him_.

Except, oh, _except_ that when he walks past her, talking softly about how he had _only been trying to help_ , and how he _swore_ it with blazingly earnest eyes, confessing to her how _lonely_ and _unaccustomed_ to normal life he was that something shifts.

Something in the rain melts her resolve.

And then he smiles at her, and holds out his umbrella in offering, and Marinette’s first and only instinct should have been to reject it _but_ -

Instead she gazes into his (astonishingly) green eyes, takes in his (astonishingly) kind smile, and is taken aback by the (astonishing) amount of light that seems to emanate from his being. Adrien Agreste is _glowing_ like a beacon, like he’s the moon or the Eiffel Tower on a clear night, stark against the grey sky.

With a tiny gasp, she reaches out with a hesitating hand, and grips the umbrella tight. Adrien’s hand brushes hers, and is gone just as quickly.

She gawks. It is all she can do. Her mind is blank.

Adrien, Adrien, _Adrien._

Suddenly he is handsome and kind and _gorgeous_ and lovely, and how can he possibly know that she only needed a minute of dryness to run across to her parents bakery so she didn’t really need his umbrella _and-_

There is a click, sudden darkness, and the poke of metal bars on her scalp. The umbrella has closed down around her, like the wings of a giant bat enveloping her body.

There is a gasp, and then- Adrien’s laugh is unrestrained and as _gorgeous_ as he looks, tingling through the air, muffled slightly by the umbrella. Something falls into place in the pit of her stomach, like the last piece of a puzzle settling into place.

She lifts the thick, expensive feeling canvas, feeling a tinge of heat on her cheeks, and can only giggle along to the hilarity. Of course, this would only happen to clumsy old _her_.

Adrien bids her farewell, and turns down the stairs. Marinette gawks, and gawks some more, then vaguely realises she has dropped her bag on the wet ground, before she stammers out a reply.

Tikki is right. The butterflies in her stomach are right. Her brain takes a few extra seconds to catch up, by which time Adrien has turned back one last time to wave at her before jumping into the waiting black car.

 _Adrien Agreste._ She rolls the name over in her mind, grinning stupidly, his bubbly laughter ringing in her ears.

There is no doubting it- Marinette’s first instinct should have been to reject him. Instead, she finds herself with  his umbrella in her hands and a fiery crush stronger than anything she’d felt in her life rearing to life.

She sighs, picks up her bag, and walks home, Adrien on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I got super duper into this series a few months ago.
> 
> Ahhhhhhh its so cute also they are so cute also ahhhhhhhhhhh when can I watch season 2??!??


End file.
